


last time i tried to rock your world

by imsodumbmister



Series: bandom [4]
Category: Mindless Self Indulgence (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fluff, Food mention, M/M, Moving On, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsodumbmister/pseuds/imsodumbmister
Summary: i was trying to do my fuckin latin homework when i came up with the idea for an au where g marries jimmy instead of lynz andcute
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Jimmy Urine/Gerard Way
Series: bandom [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202933
Kudos: 10





	last time i tried to rock your world

Jimmy smells like sweat and piss and Monster Energy Drink and hairspray, along with something else that Gerard can’t quite place. He kisses hard and fucks harder, digging his nails into Gerard’s back. He says the stupidest fucking shit in the stupidest fucking fake accents and random voices, and it always makes Gerard laugh in public at the most inappropriate times possible. Jimmy isn’t Frank. But Gerard is increasingly okay with that, glad about it even. 

Frank was the first person Gerard ever fell in love with, and, like any first love, it was fast and came over them like a tidal wave. But Frank wasn’t good for them. He was too fast, and he wasn’t as committed to the idea of Them, Frank and Gerard, long-term, as Gerard had immediately been. Gerard had been naïve, and Frank had broken their heart.

And then, Jimmy had shown up without any warning, for far from the first time in his 28-year-long life so far. He had a crooked grin, and wild hair dyed strawberry-red and often gelled into liberty spikes. And, Gerard decided as Jimmy came up behind them and kissed them softly on the neck, they loved Jimmy more than they had ever loved Frank.


End file.
